Scrubbing Rikuo-sama's back!
by Yomiko-chan05
Summary: Scrubbing the back of the young master is a very hard task, especially to a certain yuki onna! SHORT ONESHOT! My first attempt of a FLUFF FANFIC!


Scrubbing Rikuo-sama's back

SUMMARY:

Scrubbing the back of the young master is a very hard task, especially to a certain yuki onna! ONESHOT!

My first attempt of a FLUFFY FANFIC!^^

Rated T(because of suggested theme of the story)

Rikuo N.(Yokai) X Tsurara O.

Romance & Comedy

*A.N.*

Konnichiwa minna! Summer vacation already start here in my country so I will try to make TONS of RikuTsu fanfic, because I know that this coming semester of my 3rd year in college will be as busy as hell...

This is my first attempt making a Fluffy story so I will apologize early if it is not as fluffy as you expected. I will also apologize early for my English & grammar (English is not my first language), I am still working on how to improve on it & my skills as a writer (if I do have). Anyway stop with the drabbles and let's get on to da story!^^

Nurarihyon no mago only belongs to Shiibashi-sensei, not me! Aww...^^

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

It is one of the ordinary nights in the Nura household. Tsurara just finished washing the dishes in the kitchen. As she got out of the kitchen quarters, she went to the peaceful and quiet garden of the Nura household. She smelled the scent of the cherry blossoms as it swayed together with the cold wind. While enjoying the tranquility of the night, she then heard someone called her name.

"Oi Yuki Onna!" The voice came from Aotabo, one of the strike team leaders of the clan.

"Is there a problem Aotabo?" Tsurara asked while smiling at the big guy.

"Rikuo-sama just asked you to bring him a towel in the bathroom. It looks like he forgot to bring one when he went there." He said as he points his thumb in the direction of the bathroom, emphasizing the need to do it immediately.

"Oh Hai!" Tsurara said as she hurriedly went and get the towel ordered by her waka.

As she got the said towel from the cabinet, she runs in the corridors of the household while avoiding bumping to her other fellow yokais. _"I need to hurry! Maybe waka is waiting for me to deliver this to him immediately!"_ she thought as she runs. When she arrived at her destination, she inhaled slowly before knocking at the door of the bathroom.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Rikuo-sama here is the towel you requested me to bring."she said feeling somewhat nervous.

"Ahh... Tsurara, come in" said by the deep male voice of Rikuo in his yokai form.

"Eh? I-I come inside, Ri-Rikuo-sama?" she asked, now her cheeks are in a shade of pink.

"Hai Tsurara, didn't you heard what I just said?" he said like he was teasing her.

Tsurara gulped hard as she slowly opens the door of the bathroom. She then saw Rikuo in the bathtub soaking his self with warm water. His back faced her as she opened the bathroom door. Tsurara slowly went in and closed the door; she then stands near it nervously.

"Umm... Ano ne Rikuo-sama...Umm-" Tsurara uttered nervously.

"Just placed the towel in the chair Tsurara" Rikuo ordered her, his back still facing her.

"Oh... Hai!" Tsurara said. She immediately put it in the chair and planed on leaving her waka when,

"Wait Tsurara"

Tsurara gulped hard. _"Wwwaahhh! What is it now waka?! I am going to die because of too much blushing!" _she thought to herself.

"H-Hai Rikuo-sama?" she asked him as she turned around and faced his direction. Rikuo then turned his head to face her and said, "Well now that you are in here, why don't you scrub my back Tsurara?"

"Eehh! S-scru-scrub your back waka?"

"Yes. After all I even can't reach it on my own."

"But wh-why me? You can ask Aotabo to scrub your back; He is a guy after all not- like me... I'm a girl..."Tsurara cheeks were now in a very deep shade of red.

"I see. So now Tsurara, you don't want to follow my orders anymore?" he asked her while smirking.

"Iie waka! It-it's just that...ano..."

"Hm?" Rikuo's ruby eyes stared at his bodyguard squirming in so much embarrassment.

"I-I'll do it..." Tsurara said. She slowly went near Rikuo and gets the sponge lying silently on the floor. She then put liquid body soap on it and then she just stared at his back, doing nothing.

"Tsurara?"

"Hai wa-waka...?" she asked nervously.

"What's the matter? Why are you still not scrubbing my back?" he asked as he smirks.

"Eto...ano ne waka..."

"Hmm... Do you really enjoy staring at my bare back Tsurara?" he asked her mischievously.

"Iie Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara shouted at him, her whole face in a much more deep shade of red.

"Then what are you waiting for Tsurara? Go on."

Tsurara gulped for the second time. _"What is happening to you Tsurara?! Rikuo-sama just ordered you to scrub his back! You don't need to think anything else, especially not perverted things! Just focus on the task Tsurara!_" she said to herself. She inhaled slowly and starts to scrub the back of her waka.

*scrub* *scrub* *scrub*

They were both silent.

*scrub* *scrub* *scrub*

Tsurara noticed how muscular Rikuo's back. _"Who would even think that the cute and mischievous kid back then will lead a Hyakki yakou someday? Rikuo-sama is really a big man now" _she said to herself as she smiles, remembering the old days when she played together with her waka.

*scrub* *scrub* *scrub*

Tsurara also notice the different marks on Rikuo's back, proofs of having matoi with his hyakki yakou. She then saw the two snowflakes.

*scrub* *scrub* *scrub*

She remembered the time when she first did Matoi with her Rikuo. The feeling being one with him, her fear combined with his. It was an extraordinary feeling that she will never forget in her entire life.

*scrub**scrub**scrub*

"Tsurara."

"Hai Rikuo-sama?" she asked him, her nervousness slowly faded because of her reminiscence of the past.

"The way you scrub my back feels good."he said to her as he smiled.

"Really waka?! I'm glad you like it!" she replied at him smiling _"I already did something good again to waka!"_

"Yes I really like it. I bet if I asked Aotabo to scrub my back, I will get bruises and cuts because of his big hands!" he then laughs as he thought that scenario.

"That is so mean of you Rikuo-sama!" she playfully said to him as she chuckled at the idea.

*scrub* *scrub* *scrub*

"I think my back is already clean Tsurara." he said making her to stop scrubbing his back.

"Really waka? Yokatta! Now I can get a rest after a long tiring day" she sighed happily as she stands from her sitting.

"Wait Tsurara, I still have something for you to do" he said halting her to leave.

"Yes Rikuo-sama? What is it?" she asked wondering.

"You already scrub my back clean, so why don't you scrub my front too?" he said mischievously again to her. Tsurara's blush came alive again as she heard her waka's statement.

"Wha-what? Scru-scrub you-your front wa-waka? You me-mean your che-chest area?!"

"Hai."he said as he smiles at his bodyguard.

"De-demo waka I- can't-"

"Hora hora Tsurara here is the sponge. Come on hurry up scrub it." Rikuo said as he now faced Tsurara and let her showed how wonderful his bare wet chest looked like. Tsurara's hand shivered as she took hold of the sponge and slowly scrub the masculine chest of her waka.

*scrub* *scrub* *scrub*

They are both silent.

*scrub* *scrub* *scrub*

"Hora Tsurara, there is no pressure the way you scrub me. Do it like this." he said as he took hold of Tsurara's right hand and lead her to his chest.

*scrub* *scrub* *scrub*

Tsurara's hand slight touch the bare chest of Rikuo.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama..."she said her face is now in the deepest shade of red.

*scrub* *scrub* *scrub*

"You know Tsurara I think it is much better if I stand up don't you think? I think you will do a much better job in scrubbing my thighs don't you think?" he asked her as he smirks at the expression of the girl in front of him.

"WHA-WHAT?!"

Rikuo then slowly stands up from the bathtub he soaked his body, ready to reveal something incredible at Tsurara.

"Wa-Waka...NO!" Tsurara shouted, her lips formed an 'O' shape.

"Chotto matte Tsurara don't do that!" Rikuo tried to stop her but he was too late.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~

Aotabo and Kejouro hurriedly went to the direction of the bathroom as they heard their waka's shout.

*bang* *bang* *bang*

"Rikuo-sama! Is there something wrong?" Kejouro asked as she loudly knocks the door.

Aotabo felt a cold air coming from the inside of the bathroom.

"Waka we will now open the door!" Aotabo said as he smashed it.

And what greeted the two surprised yokais was a very cold air and their master half frozen from the bathtub and a very flustered Tsurara sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom.

"GO-GOMENASAI WAKA!" Tsurara shouted as she cried chunks of ice because of what she did to her beloved waka.

o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

*A.N.*

And so that's it! Poor Rikuo-sama, being frozen by Tsurara-chan! Anyway please review! I really like to know about your comment minna!^^

P.S.-about the sequel of my fanfic 'Honeymoon', I am still working on it so please be patient!^^


End file.
